Part 162
Sitemap '--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ' Whole Lots More Fabulous Items/Ideas For a BioShock Rapture MMORPG '--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ' ' Part 162 ' --- --- --- --- --- --- Today's Psycho-Analytic Moment : Is Ken Levine projecting his own self upon Comstock the Charlatan ? His take on History is about as FAKE as Comstock's. HE talks alot, proposes alot, but then delivers what is mostly a self-serving lie. He Stands on the shoulders of Giants, but then shits on them like a pigeon. Makes Yah Think .... --- --- --- Speculative Fiction About What The REST Of The World Would Do With 'Quantumz' : ''' * The Gibraltar Dam turning the Mediterranean Sea into a lake, lowered to have more land and watering the Sahara. * Tour cruises to Saturn, A hotel on Titan * Time Cops (like the ones who killed those criminal meddlers, the Luteces) * France Is First to Get To Jupiter * German Death Rays (and Tesla To The Rescue) * A Flying Dreadnought Arms Race * etc ... We can go all Space 1889 on history ... --- --- --- '''I *Heart* Ryan : Seen somewhere in some odd corner of Rapture (or on some T-shirts of some very odd Splicer Faction -- It may actually be about eating his heart, or something equally strange.) --- --- --- Reviewer Comment about Dionysus Park ''' : "When Delta reaches Dionysus Park, once the site of Lamb's own artistic commune, it seems like we might finally get a handle on her utopian vision. This should have been a place that articulated Lamb's collectivist ideals with shared spaces for living and creative endeavor. Unfortunately, the game stumbles badly and we get a smaller, emptier version of Fort Frolic, covered in seaweed, and an order from the game's least interesting villain (Stanley Poole) to kill three Big Daddies." (... to eliminate 3 Little Sisters who might tattle on him about what he did years before)." Dionysus Park : * It is Makework for some 'poor' minions (to get them dependent, to put the blame on others, to get their allegiance, and later their lives), an example of the workings of a typical collectivist welfare state. * A poke at Ryan's Philosophy -- admittance was 'free', BUT she got the money to pay for it all from rich people funding the public venue (before her real goals were known by them of course). * Hardly a 'workers paradise', as there was no 'means of production' collectively held to actually support it. * A place to show and indoctrinate with this 'unconscious art', which was somehow part of her eventual Philosophy (loss of the self). * A place to do her subversive brainwashing activities. Add-in Lamb's constant nay-saying about Ryan's Philosophy - collectivists have to destroy what works to take power, and then really don't care if much works after that as long as they can rule through force. The modified map level I did Dionysus Park at least adds some residences for these "helped" people she controlled. Not sure what the swank 'swells' might think about decrepit people wandering about. Lamb probably had to hustle those out of sight - like they do in Communist Show Cities when they allow foreign journalists/dignitaries to visit. --- --- --- '''Small Parks and Gardens In Rapture : Some Nature and greenery to balance the Citizen's environment, which is otherwise mostly like being inside a building -- all the time. They don't have to be large - like 'big' Arcadia (including the Multiplayer map version) still wasn't that large. (Even when I've enlarged the level Maps for Arcadia, these 'green' areas really are not that large). The 'Parks' were possibly paid-for/supported-by with a Subscription/Membership ("Free' is only a sales gimmick word in Rapture). Rich people could afford them (I would expect greenhouse rooms to exist in the more affluent appartment complexes), and it might become a mark of prestige for most people to have some greenery, in whatever form. Empty spaces in Rapture can be utilized without too much difficulty (ie- small places the size of a shop) can earn some filler-rents, and be moved/vacated when needed. Niche plants could also be grown in them (like common spices) to help support their existence. Byproducts like flowers, herbs (oxygen, as per story points) - so we can have (in the MMORPG) a Demo Sales Room for a 'home' garden product business. If not being some peoples Hobby, it takes continuous resources to maintain Greenspaces (unlikely from Tax-Based support in Rapture, though LOCAL groups might decide to support such things). By the game's time (BS1), the state of such places might be rather deteriorated due to the effects of the Chaos. You might find many more such places later used primarily as sources of food in the MMORPG Rapture. --- --- --- --- --- . .